1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine for a single player and, in particular, to a video game machine for a single player, showing pictures of mah jong (Mah-Jongg) tiles and the like on a display screen and changing the display screen upon switching operations by the player so as proceed with a game such as mah jong.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally known as video type mah jong game machines, for example, are those in which a player competes with a CPU or other players. In such machines, a CRT, which serves as a display screen, shows not only the player's hand and discarded tiles but also the opponents' discarded tiles and the like. The player makes own hands while taking into consideration the opponents' discarded tiles and the like. In such a competition type game, not only the player can claim opponents' discarded tiles but also the opponents can claim the player's discarded tiles.
In the conventional play-against-CPU type mah jong game machines, tiles may be dealt so as to be advantageous to the CPU side, or the CPU side may compulsively go out of a sudden so that the game is over. Accordingly, there have been many players who distrust the machines. Thus, the players, who are supposed to enjoy the game and have peace of mind, may only feel dissatisfied and accumulate stress instead. Also, in the mah jong games played with the game machine, the players tend to find satisfaction in completing hands which can hardly be attained in actual mah jong games. In the conventional game machines, however, the players have to play the games while always taking into consideration the opponents, claims, going out, and the like, and thus cannot concentrate on making their own hands. In particular, in the case where a beginner practices making hands for mah jong, the practice fails when an opponent suddenly goes out, thereby making it uninteresting to the beginner.
Namely, in order for a video type game machine to play a game which is enjoyable in that various kinds of hands are completed, the game becomes too simple to satisfy the player when its gist lies in that winning and loss are determined upon playing against the CPU.